Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{2}{7}-2\dfrac{6}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {12\dfrac{2}{7}} - {2\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {12\dfrac{2}{7}}-{2\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Convert ${12\dfrac{2}{7}}$ to ${11 + \dfrac{7}{7} + \dfrac{2}{7}}$ So the problem becomes: ${11\dfrac{9}{7}}-{2\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{9}{7}} - {2} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {2} + {\dfrac{9}{7}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{9}{7}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{6}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{6}{7}$